In commonly owned United States Patent Applications: (1) U.S. Pat. No. 6,903,754 (“the '754 patent”) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/916,232 entitled “ARRANGEMENT OF COLOR PIXELS FOR FULL COLOR IMAGING DEVICES WITH SIMPLIFIED ADDRESSING,” filed Jul. 25, 2001; (2) United States Patent Publication No. 2003/0128225 (“the '225 application”) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/278,353 entitled “IMPROVEMENTS TO COLOR FLAT PANEL DISPLAY SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH INCREASED MODULATION TRANSFER FUNCTION RESPONSE,” filed Oct. 22, 2002; (3) United States Patent Publication No. 2003/0128179 (“the '179 application”) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/278,352, entitled “IMPROVEMENTS TO COLOR FLAT PANEL DISPLAY SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH SPLIT BLUE SUB-PIXELS,” filed Oct. 22, 2002; (4) United States Patent Publication No. 2004/0051724 (“the '724 application”) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/243,094, entitled “IMPROVED FOUR COLOR ARRANGEMENTS AND EMITTERS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING,” filed Sep. 13, 2002; (5) United States Patent Publication No. 2003/0117423 (“the '423 application”) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/278,328, entitled “IMPROVEMENTS TO COLOR FLAT PANEL DISPLAY SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS WITH REDUCED BLUE LUMINANCE WELL VISIBILITY,” filed Oct. 22, 2002; (6) U.S. Pat. No. 7,283,142 (“the '142 patent”) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/278,393, entitled “COLOR DISPLAY HAVING HORIZONTAL SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS,” filed Oct. 22, 2002; (7) United States Patent Publication No. 2004/0080479 (“the '479 application”) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/347,001 entitled “IMPROVED SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS FOR STRIPED DISPLAYS AND METHODS AND SYSTEMS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING SAME,” filed Jan. 16, 2003, novel sub-pixel arrangements are therein disclosed for improving the cost/performance curves for image display devices and herein incorporated by reference.
These improvements are particularly pronounced when coupled with sub-pixel rendering (SPR) systems and methods further disclosed in those applications and in commonly owned United States Patent Applications: (1) U.S. Pat. No. 7,123,277 (“the '277 patent”) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/051,612, entitled “CONVERSION OF A SUB-PIXEL FORMAT DATA TO ANOTHER SUB-PIXEL DATA FORMAT,” filed Jan. 16, 2002; (2) U.S. Pat. No. 7,221,381 (“the '381 patent”) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/150,355, entitled “METHODS AND SYSTEMS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH GAMMA ADJUSTMENT,” filed May 17, 2002; (3) U.S. Pat. No. 7,184,066 (“the '066 patent”) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/215,843, entitled “METHODS AND SYSTEMS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH ADAPTIVE FILTERING,” filed Aug. 8, 2002; (4) United States Patent Publication No. 2004/0196302 (“the '302 application”) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/379,767, entitled “SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR TEMPORAL SUB-PIXEL RENDERING OF IMAGE DATA” filed Mar. 4, 2003; (5) U.S. Pat. No. 7,167,186 (“the '186 patent”) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/379,765, entitled “SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR MOTION ADAPTIVE FILTERING,” filed Mar. 4, 2003; (6) U.S. Pat. No. 6,917,368 (“the '368 patent”) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/379,766 entitled “SUB-PIXEL RENDERING SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR IMPROVED DISPLAY VIEWING ANGLES” filed Mar. 4, 2003; (7) U.S. Pat. No. 7,352,374 (“the '374 patent”) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/409,413 entitled “IMAGE DATA SET WITH EMBEDDED PRE-SUBPIXEL RENDERED IMAGE” filed Apr. 7, 2003, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.